dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Raptor Armor Set
Description :"An armor that calls to mind the markings of birds of prey." ;Core Set Pieces *Raptor Cuisses armor *Dalmatica armor *Crowned Hood armor *Bliaut clothing *Seeker Tights clothing *Bronze Bangles armor *Magnanimous Cloak or Feather Cape cloaks ;Optional or lesser pieces *Mage's Shoes armor *Feather Hood armor ;Weapons *Master's Merle or Metered Catharsis bows *Crimson Teeth daggers *Frigid Finger, Thunderclap, or Unfettered Claw staves *Stagnant Surge, Grievous Horns , or Frozen Tomorrow archistaves The Raptor Armor Set is a complete armor set suited to use by Magick Archers, and also usable by Sorcerers. It continues and improves upon the design principles used in the Novice's Armor Set for Magick Archers - that is: arm armor giving completely free hand use; greaves suitable for an offensively orientated melee vocation; in combination with a heavy magicians overcoat. The Bliaut and Seeker Tights form a matching pair of undergarments with a patterned design with a significance that may not be immediately discerned. Add to this the Raptor Cuisses and the bird inspired design starts to become apparent - the only patterned parts of the tights are visible through the unarmoured gaps in the cuisses. The cloth design shows inspiration from the barred and striped patterns found on the chests of hawks, falcons, owls and other birds, whilst the segmental armor of the cuisses recall the tail feathers. The armor is completed by matching Bronze Bangles and Dalmatica - the Dalmatica continues the hawk inspired design with another form of hawk feather pattening (in the form of eyes) on the sleeves; it also incorporates a matching tabard with mystic scribblings on, which presumably, add to the magical power of this coat. The Bliaut and Hoods are restricted to spellcasters only, whilst the Dalmatica removes the option of Mystic Knight from those vocations, and the Raptor cuisses restrict use to only advanced or hybrid vocations. If a mage would wear this set the Mage's Shoes can be worn, which are an identical footwear to that used in the cuisses. Together the set gives resistance to the all the five archmagicks except dark, with an emphasis on thunder and ice, plus strong defense against numerous debilitations. An additional strength and magic boost is given, giving a further boon to Magick Archers. For headwear the Crowned Hood (or the uncrowned Feather Hood) add further torpor and ice protection and continue the avian theme. For cloaks both the Magnanimous Cloak and Feather Cape match equally, with the cloak a better match for the hood. Statistics :Values refer to the full set, including undercloths, with the feather cape. ;Notes *Swapping Mage's shoes for the cuisses adds silence, fire and ice resistance, and loses skill stifling, lowered strength and lower magick resistances, as well as reducing stagger and knockdown resistance, plus a small reduction in defense. The +3 strength boost is also lost. *The feather hood lacks the petrification resistance of the crowned hood, and is lightly inferior in terms of general defense, it is also half the weight. *The magnanimous cloak replaces the lightning and silence resistances of the feather cape with protection from all lowering of both physical and magickal attack and defense properties - both are similar in base defense, though the cape weighs half that of the cloak. Notes *This design of armor reaches its zenith in the Holy Armor Set. *The name "Raptor armor" is not given in Dragon's Dogma - the title given is merely an convenience here. *Once the Dalmatica is worn the undergarments are completely obscured, excluding the shoes. *The sorcerer Salomet wears or wore parts of this set. *This set is shown in detail in the Dragon's Dogma Official Design Works - in the publication the set is also shown with a 'cape' similar in design to that of the Ancient Cape (or Heresy Cloak). **An interesting alternative cloak is Conqueror's Mantle which extends the set's protection to all five Archmagicks, and makes a striking finish to a Sorcerer's robes. Category:Spellcaster Armor Set Category:Light Armor Sets Category:Complete Armor Sets